


An Ode to Wrists by Laxus Dreyar

by wordslinger



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Miraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinger/pseuds/wordslinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus can't help himself. Even in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Wrists by Laxus Dreyar

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been seen by a beta. I do not own Fairy Tail.

            Her wrists were his favorite. Sure, there were many parts of her body that commanded his attention, but Mirajane’s wrists were the epitome of perfection. He could watch her wipe the beer mugs and wine glasses dry for hours on end and not feel the slightest bit bored. He loved the way they gracefully twisted and flicked in well-practiced motions. Even dishwashing seemed pornographic to Laxus. Seeing her hands disappear into the soapy water only to reappear dripping with suds was enough to cloud his mind with lust.

            Of course she knew he was watching. She always knew. That’s what made it fun.

            Later, he’d pin those flawless wrists above her head and watch her teeth sink into her lips in pleasure. He could fit both of them in a one-handed grasp. Just the thought of it made him hard.

            They were both aware that she could easily escape his hold. Mirajane didn’t begin and end with her sweet-smiling mask. No, she was strong and Laxus knew he could never truly take advantage of her physically. Not that he would have if he could! But it was exciting to know she allowed him the control.

            Laxus loved control almost as much as Mirajane’s wrists.

            She winked at him from her place behind the bar, and he hid his smirk behind a glass. Maybe one day she’d push him off her, and hold him down for once. He shifted in his seat, and decided that wouldn’t be so bad. _Not at all_.


End file.
